thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kion's Tale Ch. 12
The adult Lion walked along the edge of the giant rock formation. Right next to him was his mate, who had a worried expression that equaled his own as they both looked over the Savannah. Recently, nowhere in the Pridelands had been safe. on account of the Pridelands greatest threat returning from the dead. And now that the Kingdoms protectors were away on their own business, that responsibility fell upon the King. "I'm beginning to fear for them, Nala." The male turned his head to the Lioness. "Why would they go to the Backlands at a time like this?" "Don't worry, Simba." Nala assured him. "If Kion had to go to the Backlands, it had to have been for a good reason." "That's true." Simba gave her a slight nod. "It could be because Queen Dhahabu asked for his help. Until he and his Guard get back, we must do our best to protect the Pridelands from any Outlander attacks." "I agree." Nala gazed out into the Savannah. "With Scar out there in the Outlands, who knows when he could strike?" "Your Majesties!" The two Lions raised their heads to see their Majordomo flying above them, looking distressed. "There's a fire in Ukuni woods, and the Mandrills are scattering everywhere!" "Gather the Lionesses, Zazu!" Simba ordered. "Me and nala will get some extra help. Come on, Nala!" The king and queen raced down the rock and to the place their Majordomo had just referred to. The woods in question glowed a bright orange with the flames. Birds flew in terror as their home blazed brightly. The flames spread like a tidal wave through the trees, setting bark and leaves alike crimson and gold. The large, Tailless blue Monkeys scattered in every direction, Simba tried to get their attention, but their loud Oohing and Aahing made it rather difficult. "Everyone! Stop!" But they did stop for that. On top of a large rock, where all could see him, a male Mandrill raised his hands to call down his Troop. This Mandrill had what must've been the largest head of hair of all the Monkeys present. His eyes were a teal blue, and they seemed to be staring at all the Mandrills in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed, this Mandrill appeared to be the leader of this troop. "If we work together, we will get rid of this fire as son as it was started. Half of you start on fire breaks, the other half, start putting dirt on the flames. Move out!" The monkeys seemed to immediately understand the words of their leader and got right to it. Half of them began to dig out some fire breaks to keep the flames from spreading to different parts of the Pridelands. The other half began tossing dirt onto the fires to help them die down. The king and queen began to follow suit, but none of their efforts seemed to be making them extinguish any faster. That is, until a large splash of water poured down. The green Crocodile who was responsible for this stepped into view. He had a mouthful of water and was squirting it out all over the fires before them. Once his mouth was empty, he addressed the small blue Gecko on his head. "Hodari, go help the other crocs, hurry!" "No problem, Makuu!" The Gecko saluted and motioned for the other Crocodiles to follow him. "Let's go, you guys! Ukuni woods is counting on us!" It had taken a string effort on the Crocs behalf, and a great deal of digging from the Mandrills and the Ryals, but the fire was soon put out. After the whole ordeal, The Mandrill walked over to the Crocodile leader and the Lion king. "Thank you, your majesty. You too, Makuu. Without your efforts, our home could have been completely destroyed." "It was our pleasure, Fikiri." Simba smiled and gave the Mandrill a nod before addressing Makuu. "So, Makuu, why the sudden change in the Crocodile way?" "My float could see the fire all the way from Lake Matope." Makuu answered. "And Hodari really wanted to help." "Well, we are thankful for that. Makini, boys, good job to you guys, too." Fikiri put his hands on his hips and closed his eyes lightly, expecting the bubbly words of his daughter and the rough and tumble from his sons. Nothing. The monkey, the Lion, and the Crocodile, seemed rather confused. Fikiri's eyes opened as he began to look around for his only children. "Makini? Boys? Kids?" He spotted his mate walking by, ushering her troopmates back into Ukuni Woods. As Mandrills went, she was rather lovely. Light blue eyes that were matched only by her daughters, and a head of hair that seemed to match her eldest sons. Fikiri approached his mate. "Kitendo, have you seen Makini and the boys anywhere?" He asked her. "No, I haven't." Kitendo shook her head. "I can honestly say I haven't either." Simba looked rather concerned. "What's that?" Hodari had just jumped off of one of his fellow float members back, overhearing their conversation. He scurried over to the conversing animals. "Makini's missing?" "I'm afraid so, Hodari." Makuu was not usually an animal who showed concern when young animals were in trouble, but he did show a hint of it on his face along with confusion as he answered the small blue Lizard. "Her brothers are as well." "Maybe they went to see Rafiki?" Hodari suggested. "Rafiki hasn't seen them all morning." Simba admitted. "I spoke with him earlier this morning." "The were could they be?" Kitendo asked with worry in her tone. "It's not like our children to just run off." It was here that Simba got a thought on where the young Monkeys could be. Could it have been a coincidence that Fikiri's children had gone missing the same day the Lion Guard had left for the Backlands? Sure, it could. Makini had always been close to all the members of the Lion Guard, but it could have also been sheer dumb intention. He turned his head to the neighboring lands. "I think I know where they are." Category:Fanfiction Category:Kion's Tale Category:Chapters Category:Hueyslinger